Lance Charette
Lance Charette is a tribute owned by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute Form Name: Lance Charette District: 2 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Lance is a disciplined former-peacekeeper who has a heavy set of morals and duties he has always believed in. He’s been trained to be composed and quick-thinking in times of danger and stress. His observant nature enhances this to the point where Lance has had experience in leading and following. As a leader he can be quite strict, but he is also firm and fair with those following him. He is very tactical and has the mind of a survivalist. Despite this though, Lance has one major flaw: He has developed PTSD. Whenever he tries to sleep or when something scares him, he ends up getting flashbacks as if he’s back in battle. As a result he’s become paranoid and depressed, even getting mood swings which can make him completely numb to anything or they can fuel him in a fiery rage. Unpredictable as they are, it’s even harder to calm Lance down, though his mood will eventually burn out on its own. Height: 6’2 Appearance: Lance is a caucasian male with a shaved head. There are roots of brown from where it has started to grow back. On his hairline is a scar from a knife he once received whilst on patrol. His eyes are a warm chocolate brown, though they also harbour a sense of blankness, as if he’s become desensitised. Hayden has a muscular build which makes him look intimidating. Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Batons, knives Strengths: Hayden has great physical strength from years of building up his body ready for the peacekeeping force. He is also great in general combat, which also came from his training with the peacekeepers as well as his time in a career academy.. He is also very observant, whether it comes from his surroundings or whether it’s the emotions of other people. Weaknesses: Hayden’s biggest weakness is his PTSD and the symptoms of it: He can get random mood swings at seemingly random points of time, whether it’s fear, anger or recklessness. Despite it being a key factor for war, Hayden is not stealthy when it comes to movement, though when it comes to hiding his stealth is more average. His other main weakness is his sense of duty, as even after his experience, Hayden feels as if he has to be the moral compass to counter the corruption of Panem. He would much rather rescue an innocent and out himself in danger rather than save his own life. Fear(s): Torture, loud noises, fire, snakes Reaction to Fears: Torture: Despite being trained to resist torture, it wouldn’t take long for Lance to break down into tears and plead for mercy if he was on the receiving end. He would also grow increasingly stressed and angry as the torture progresses. If he witnesses the torture, the chances of him having a PTSD flashback will be very high. He will either break down on the spot or he will be provoked into attacking the torturer. Loud noises: If it is a singular loud noise, such as a cannon, Lance will jump out of his skin and desperately search for the source, trembling a little. If it’s a continuous loud noise, Lance will immediately duck for cover and try to keep his composure. Sometimes it works and he’s able to carry on doing what he was doing before. At other times, he will remain frozen still with horror. Fire: Lance would instantly bolt in the opposite direction from the fire. However if he was surrounded he would freak out on the spot whilst trying to imagine how to escape, though he wouldn’t be in his logical mindset. Snakes: If he saw a snake, Lance would freeze on the spot and be unable to move until the snake goes away or until it has been neutralised. His fear of them stems from the way they moved and the way they ate their prey, which always creeped him out from a young age. Allergies: N/A Training Strategy: In training, Lance will purely focus on training at survivalist stations just to ensure he is prepared for every situation which could be thrown at him. From time to time he will go to the weapon and combat stations just to get rid of some rust, but it’s not his largest priority. Private Training Strategy: In private training, Lance will display his proficiency with batons and knives by beating dummies and simulations. Afterwards he will demonstrate his strength by lifting weights. Once the session is over and done with, he will salute the gamemakers and walk away. Bloodbath Strategy: At the bloodbath, Lance will go straight for a baton or any sort of weapon to defend himself with. Afterwards, he will scour the bloodbath to see where most of the supplies are and where his allies are positioned. He will guard an area where there are lots of supplies, and if anyone gets too close he will chase them off. He will only attack them if they attack him first. Games Strategy: During the games, Lance will serve as a firm but fair leader figure for the careers, or at least act as co-leader. His priority will be on keeping the careers alive and preventing them making stupid decisions. He will suggest who does what based on their statu and who he believes is trustworthy. Lance is most likely to keep himself at guard near the cornucopia, as he is aware that he is more likely to feel stressed hunting rather than guarding. Alliance: Careers Token: Panem flag Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: No Other quirks: Suffers from insomnia Backstory TBA Backstory Summary * Lived with his parents. Was the middle child with an elder brother (Mason) and a younger sister (Victoria) * Wanted to be a blacksmith until the age of 8, where he saw some of the peacekeeper squadron during a parade in town. Since then he wanted to be in the peacekeeping force. * In teenage years, he built up his strength at the career academies. In the meantime he carried out proper research on the force. * Met a girl called Boudica when he was 14 at the academy. Months later the two entered a relationship. * Eventually enlisted to the peacekeepers at the age of 16. * Became so proficient in his line of duty he was often sent across districts * At one point Lance had to help with a capture against a suspected rebel leader with his squadron in District 9. Heard the leader’s children cry as he took away the man, feeling guilt. * The rest of the squadron tortured the man for information. Though Lance told them to stop, he eventually felt peer pressured to join in. * The man later died from an infection. He turned out to be innocent with no leads tracing him to rebel organisations. Lance felt extremely guilty. * He remained on patrol in District 9, during which several fights broke out. The constant death and fear of threat caused Lance to break down often. * Returned home for the reapings aged 17. Before leaving for duty he gets Boudica pregnant. * Carries on doing his duty until he applies for a brief holiday. He returns home to find Boudica several months into pregnancy. * Tries to help her prepare to raise the child, but their parents are disapproving of the relationship. Mason and Victoria occasionally step in to help though. * Leaves for his next long-term shift. Returns home a week before the reapings to find Boudica with their child, Hermes. * Tries to bond with the baby but struggles to do so due to his PTSD. * Volunteers for the games to provide for Boudica and Hermes, as well as to regain the approval of his parents. Inspiration 'Hero of War' by Rise Against. Trivia * Prior to his page being made, Lance was entered into ‘The Black Games’ under the name of Hayden Owers. Aside from a few backstory tweaks, the two are virtually identical. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Unfinished